dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wraith Dragon
It is said that when a Great Dragon nears the end of its time, it will disappear into the darkest forests in search of a resting place. This legend may prove to be true! You can uncover a site on Level 7+ forests. Littered with remains of dragons, the grounds of these high level forests have the potential to yield great energy. Something was there long ago. Something significant that the dragons seem to sense. ---- To get Anthropus Talismans, you must attack level 4+ Wilds or level 1-10 Camps with a GD/ED included in the march. You will receive 1 Talismans per 500 Anthropus killed in a single battle. For more information on Anthropus Talismans, please visit the Anthropus Camps page. ---- You can start this Outpost once you are at Level 5, control a level 7+ Forest, and own 100k Talismans. Important: To unlock your Wraith Dragon and upgrade it to Level 2, you will need to offer as a sacrifice the 100k Talismans that you collected as the requirement to build the''' Spectral Ruins. To utilize your Wraith Dragon in battle, you must first meet the following requirements: *Level 8 or higher Wraith Dragon *Possess all 4 pieces of Wraith Dragon Remains *Possess 50k Anthropus Talismans *Possess 1million Blue Energy Wraith Dragon Remains can also be obtained by purchasing the Ark of the Dead Chest in the '''Shop. Remains can also be found in the following Wildernesses: Body of the Wraith Dragon.jpg Forest.jpg Lake.jpg Mountain.jpg It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Wraith Dragon's, the order you obtain them does not matter. Wraith Dragons of level 8 - 10 will wear it automatically once the whole set is acquired. The easiest way to obtain the armor is to send waves, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. ' ' Important: 1,000,000 Blue Energy and 50k Anthropus Talismans are consumed each time you summon your Wraith Dragon. This Dragon can ONLY be sent out on attacks alone. If you summon the dragon, it will remain summoned indefinitely until it is used and the Blue Energy will continue to collect again until it reaches capacity. Scroll the mouse over the Blue Energy in the top right corner to see what your capacity is. Wraith Dragon's Altar The Wraith Dragon is a powerful dragon which can be used in combat. You can increase the battle statistics of your Wraith Dragon by upgrading your Dragon Altar. Each alter upgrade will require Anthropus Talismans. Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: For comparison information of all the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the Dragons page. Wraith Dragon Attacks The Wraith Dragon can not be killed as other troops and does not heal after battle as the other Great or Elemental Dragons do. During a battle, it will either win by killing all your troops, be defeated by your troops, or be "killed" as shown on the Battle Report, but you will not actually lose it. Regardless of the battle outcome, the Dragon will simply return to the Spectral Ruins awaiting to be summoned again. You do NOT have to replace the Remains after a battle. Once you obtain the Remains, they will always be there similar to the Armor on the other Dragons. If the Wraith is used to attack defending Soul Reapers + troops, the Wraith is able to kill any other troops on the wall, but will "ignore" the Soul Reapers. If only Soul Reapers are used to defend, the Wraith will steal your loot without killing the Soul Reapers. . Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Outposts